tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Optimus Prime
This page is for the heroic Autobot leader. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Emperor Prime (SG). If he had been born on Earth, he could be a doctor, a mechanic, a scientist, and a warrior. But on Cybertron there is no difference between these professions. So OPTIMUS PRIME uses his skills to heal and repair the world around him and, if necessary, to fight. Both in power and intelligence, he has no equal. He can be immensesly kind and his compassion extends to all that lives, including the creatures of Earth. Yet he will battle unceasingly to protect the weak and defend what he believes in. In robot mode he can split into three components. Optimus is the robotic sentient being that is the storehouse of his vast knowledge and strength. He can lift 4,000,000 lbs and a blow from his fist exerts a force of 12,000 pounds per square inch. He carries an energy rifle that can burn a hold in the nosecone of a Decepticon jet fighter at a distance of 30 miles. His second component is Roller, a small cart-shaped device that he uses to unobtrusively slip behind enemy lines. He can maintain radio control over it at distances up to 1200 miles; having Roller there is like being there himself. He can operate by remote control his Combat Deck module up to a distance of 1500 feet away. The auto-launcher can use a variety of artillery and radiation beam weapons. In Freightliner FL-86 Cabover semi trailer mode, he has a top speed of 150 mph and can make use of his trailer auto-launcher. History Canonical/Theme History: Cartoon origin: Megatron, frustrated about losing air superiority to the Aerialbots, devises a machine called a Kronosphere that sends living beings back in time. Trapping the Aerialbots in the Kronosphere, Megatron sends the Aerialbots millions of years back in time (on Cybertron). While on Cybertron, the Aerialbots befriend a dockworker named Orion Pax. Pax expresses his admiration for Megatron as well as the new crop of Decepticons, though Silverbolt cautions Pax that Megatron isn't one to be admired. Silverbolt's warnings go unheeded and Pax is mortally wounded by Megatron and the Decepticons. Fortunately a kind medic by the name of Alpha Trion sees potential in the dying Autoobt and proceeds to reformat Pax in a new experimental procedure. Alpha Trion's efforts succeed and the young Orion Pax is resurrected into the form known as Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime's impact on the Autobots cannot be overstated. Facing certain extinction, Optimus Prime helped turn the Autobot resistance into a more military-oriented, efficient, and disciplined fighting force. Eventually, the Autobots under Optimus Prime's leadership were able to stop the Decepticons from taking over Cybertron. This also resulted in a prolonged military struggle that lasted for millions of years. During this time, countless battles were waged and tens of millions of Autobots and Decepticons lost their lives. This cycle was destined to be dragged into a stalemate with no side budging. That was until Optimus Prime and a team of elite Autobots chose to undergo a daring reconnaissance operation. Taking his top military advisors (Prowl and Jazz) and a team of other esteemed Autobots, Optimus Prime chose to investigate the energy resources in a then unpopulated (by humans) planet. However, their shuttle was ambushed by the Decepticons, led by Megatron. As the craft sustained heavy damage, Optimus Prime made the decision to crash land the crippled craft on the planet. The impact instantly knocked all occupants offline and they remained so for nearly four million years. The crash was devastating to both the Decepticons and Autobots on Cybertorn. However, the more mobilized Decepticons were able to take greater advantage of the crash as the Decepticons, led by Shockwave, began to retake much of Cybertron that was gained by the Autobots. The Autobots were pushed back into the role of having to resort to underground resistance tactics to stay alive. However, some Autobots, notably Ultra Magnus and Elita One, were able to step into the leadership void left by Optimus Prime's disappearance. crusher" mode]] In 1984, a volcano eruption within Mt. Saint Hilary reactivated the Ark. Within days, the Ark had rebuilt all inhabitants. Optimus Prime's transforming mode was rebuilt into a semi-tractor trailer. The reactivation resulted in a new battleground for the Autobots and Decepticons. Inspired by the news that their beloved leader had not perished, the Autobots on Cybertron slowly began to reclaim much of the territories lost during Shockwave's reign. Modern historians have referred to this time as the Third Cybertronian War. Succession Though Optimus Prime doesn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, he's had enough brushes with mortality to know that his time as Autobot leader isn't infinite. Learning from previous mistakes (mainly not having a definitive, go-to second-in-command on Cybertron during the fated Ark mission), Optimus has spent the past 25 or so years mentoring a select few Autobots to ready them to receive the Matrix of leadership should he perish. Though he hasn't officially deemed any certain one as the next Autobot leader, most in his inner circle know Ultra Magnus and Elita One are considered to be "next in line" to receive the Matrix, followed closely by trusted Earthbound officers Jazz and Prowl. In 2019, Prime stated that should something happen to him the Matrix should go to Xaaron, who would convene a council of elders to choose the next recipient. ::See also: Matrix Succession Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In 1997, Unicron arrived early. Prime tried to open the Matrix, but failed. Unicron was defeated anyway by a combined assault of the Autobots, Decepticons, and an alien ally. In 2004, the Decepticon army, including Trypticon, marched against the Autobots in Nevada. Metroplex returned fire, but was forced to retreat by the collective firepower of Trypticon and the Decepticon combined robot teams. Optimus Prime was beaten severely by Megatron and Starscream, and the Autobots fled the US. In 2010, when a rift opened between the regular and Shattered Glass universes, Prime went through to investigate the strange, off-kilter world. However, Jetfire, who Prime left in charge while he was gone, had somehow gotten word that Prime is due to return soon. However, In July of 2012 Optimus Prime disappeared once again for several months, during which Jetfire and Prowl ran the Autobots. In March of 2014, the Decepticon Windshear travelled to Peru to collect remaining shards of the Crystal of Power. Luisa received reports on Windshear's presence, and called in Optimus Prime to help. Confronted there by Optimus Prime, Windshear stood his ground, and was soon backed up by Megatron, who arrived in the Dictator. Megatron was defeated by Optimus Prime, but not before Windshear had time to gather many shards of the Crystal of Power. Windshear returned with Megatron to base, and Luisa gave Optimus Prime several shards of the Crystal that her students had recovered, so the Autobots could study and ascertain what the Decepticons were after. In October of 2014, Optimus Prime helped provide support for a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes who infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. In 2015, while Megatron battled "Galvatron", Optimus Prime used the distraction to capture Galvatron's reformation satellite. Optimus Prime was commander of the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. In 2016, Prime travelled with Arcee, Elita One, Kup, and Swish to Dread, where they destroyed Megatron's death crystal cannon and freed the Dread Slaves, cutting off the Decepticons' source of death crystals. In 2018, the Ark was attacked by a group of Decepticons led by Megatron. The Decepticons were driven back by Autobots commanded by Optimus Prime. In 2019, Optimus was nearly killed by the Fallen. OOC Notes Traditionally, Optimus Prime's player is a member of TPStaff, in charge of providing role-playing opportunities for the Autobot players, as well as assisting CharStaff with Autobot applications. Logs/Posts 1985 * " Adjustments" - After numerous security breaches inside the Ark, and an attack that badly injured Spike (and wrecked havoc with the rest of the Autobots), Optimus Prime and Prowl propose new security measures to not only protect the Ark, but keep their new human allies safe. 1993 * "Repairing Relations" - A distressed Sparkplug continues to repair the perpetually injured Sunstreaker and finally vents his frustrations with a team that was once invincible in his eyes. 2000 * March - "Training Detail" - Dust Devil gets driving lessons. 2005 Mar 28 - Official Autobot Statement :The recording begins with Optimus on the landing pad at Metroplex, behind him a scarred battlefield in the desert. "This is Optimus Prime, speaking on behalf of the Autobot forces. We would like to commend the people of the United States, and the world as a whole for their courage in the face of the Decepticon invaders. We moved to drive them out as swiftly as we could, but we know how hard it is to live in an occupied territory, many of us firsthand." :"We would not have been able to accomplish the removal of the Decepticons from the United States as quickly, or with as few casualties without the aid of some of humanity's own brave soldiers. The elite United States military force known as GI Joe was of great help during the assault, and I personally was very pleased to see the Joes and Cobra setting aside their differences for a time to work together in the face of a greater threat. Such bravery in the defense of a stranger is impressive indeed, but to lay one's life on the line to defend those who would otherwise be one's enemies, that is a rare thing indeed. I thank you all, and know that the Autobots will do what they can to ease the rebuilding process." 2007 Feb 24 - Re: Luminous :It is entirely possible that Phoenix' assessment of Luminous is correct. She does, however, seem to have changed tactics dramatically since her initial wave of attacks, it may well be that she has shifted into a secondary program upon seeing the first fail. I do not think her laser core was loaded with a complete personality, so much as a set of parameters. If Weaver Delta has managed to take advantage of this, and has in doing so reduced the danger to human bystanders, all the better. :It may still be necessary to destroy her, though, and for that, we may need to engage her with a gestalt. All such teams should be ready to engage her at short notice, and are advised to calibrate the training room to assist with said preparations. Optimus Prime June 06 - Snoop finds a key Nothing is too well-hidden for Snoop to find. June 25 - Assault on the Citadel Luminous finally leaves her fortress, and Cobra is ready to move in when she does. December 18 - Benin-Jeri comes clean Benin-Jeri reveals his secret past as an Autobot deserter. 2009 Oct 07: Returning To Earth << The Autobot spinny appears, soon to be replaced by the familiar visage of Optimus Prime >> "Autobots, I will be returning to Earth shortly, once the Federation is fully checked out -- it seems someone snuck into Iacon, possibly in an attempt to plant a device aboard the shuttle. I'm assured, however, that Blaster and myself will be departing Cybertron to return to Earth very soon. "Jetfire, Wheeljack, and all of you -- congratulations on a job well done at Earth. But we still have a lot of work to do. Reconstruction and cleanup in Chicago and in Kansas appears to be the most pressing need at the moment. I'll have the Federation drop me off in Kansas to help assess the damage. Grapple, Ratchet: get a team together for Chicago and roll out, in case you haven't already. Protectobots, head for Kansas to check things out there -- I'm sure the Kansas authorities could use all the help they can get, just in case. Anyone who wants to volunteer to help clean up and the reconstruction efforts at either location, feel free to do so. "In the meantime, Cuffs, I'll repeat Jetfire's admonition: keep the brig as secure as possible. If you need Red Alert to help you, don't hesitate to ask -- Starscream is not to be trusted, and I want to be certain the Decepticons don't decide to just stroll in, in case they're aware of his confinement within Metroplex. Silverbolt, take your Aerialbots out for recon and make certain the skies stay clear around Metroplex. Ironhide, Jazz: ground recon would be good as well. We can't afford to rest on our proverbial laurels. Prime out." << Optimus Prime's visage disappears, replaced by the Autobot spinny >> Oct 09 - Starscream << text-only memo >> Cuffs, or anyone else who's helping to guard Starscream: we may wish to consider giving Starscream a bit of space -- literally. Apparently, he's claustrophobic, or at least seeming to act as such. In the interests of keeping him placated, we may wish to use the training facilities -- their holographic generator systems should be more than to the task of keeping up with Starscream and giving him the space he seeks, without serious risk of his escape. If there are any problems, let me know. Oct 12 - CNN Building Attacked ---- << The 'bot spinny appears, replaced by a rather battered visage of Optimus Prime, apparently still on site at the location of the battle >> "Autobots, we're going to need some more construction efforts -- this time in Atlanta, Georgia. Apparently, Megatron and Starscream's armor has gotten pretty thin; thin enough to where they can't take a little negative publicity. They attacked the CNN building in Atlanta. Thanks to Air Raid, Silverbolt, Slingshot and Swish for their rapid response. Silverbolt apparently rescued Destro, who was picked up by Major Bludd of Cobra, while the others went after Starscream. I took on Megatron, though had it not been for Silverbolt's bravery, Megatron might have won the day. For now, I will remain here and coordinate efforts for the time being. "And... I would like to know details of how Starscream escaped to be with Megatron, since it seems no one has yet reported the incident. Prime out." << Optimus's battered form disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> Nov 01 - Upcoming Events << The 'Bot spinny appears, replaced by the visage of Optimus Prime >> "Autobots, it seems it's been quiet for the most part. However, there may well be some upcoming changes that I want to make everyone aware of before things progress further: "First off, Spike and his family will be moving into Metroplex -- with the recent attack on his home by Starscream, they need a place to stay, and after all Spike and Carly have done for us, this is the least we can do in return. If anyone wishes to volunteer their assistance in helping them move in, it would be greatly appreciated. "Second, I'm going to be trying to meet with General Hawk of GI Joe. At one point, we had a joint strike force that comprised several GI Joes and Autobots -- I want to see if perhaps we can resurrect that once more. "Third, I'll be attempting to meet with the President soon -- I think it should be publicly known that we desire to move Metroplex -- while the Nevada Desert has been a good location, recent events have prompted me to reconsider the original decision, specifically the attacks on the East Coast. At the very least, I want to move us to a more central location. If we can... perhaps move Metroplex to the East Coast, near the Tennessee / North Carolina border in the Blue Ridge Mountains. "Fourth, which depends on our placement of Metroplex if the President agrees to the move... if we move to Tennessee, I want to see about refurbishing the Ark for a West Coast base of operations for the Autobots. In this way, we can blanket the United States more effectively -- particularly if we can come to an agreement with GI Joe for another attempt at a joint strike force. "If there are any questions or concerns, let me know. I'll be trying to set up the meetings over the next few days. 'Til All Are One... Prime out." << Prime's visage disappears, replaced once more by the 'Bot spinny >> Nov 07 - Standing Orders << text-only >> All space-capable Autobots are to prepare themselves for immediate departure. With this new apparent 'weapon' that Destro (and by tacit association, Cobra itself) currently wields, we need to find ways to shut it down. I want all sensor logs checked for satellite activity, and the identities of each satellite (assuming there are more than one -- I'd prefer not to take any chances with this) is ascertained. Blaster and Cosmos, I want you both ready. In case he's using communications satellites for this, I want options to be able to hand Earth's leaders for assisting with maintaining their lines of communication. Wheeljack, Perceptor -- same goes for you. I want options for how to deal with this latest threat. 2010 Jan 04 - Communications << text-only message >> "While I don't mind GI Joe having some access to our communications network for purposes of reaching us when needed, there have been several incidents in recent weeks where Cobra has apparently broken through our communications encryption. Blaster, I want you to oversee a communications frequency shift, and let the UN, the President and GI Joe know of the new frequency change. And my apologies for not bringing this to your attention earlier. Prime out." Jan 22 - Re: Proposal << text-only message >> Good idea, both of you. Run with it. Anyone who's able to assist, please do so. Hopefully Flint has given you the green light as well -- this would be a good way to bolster relations with GI Joe as well as give humanity another demonstration that the Autobots do mean well. December 12 - Jump Ball - Interrogator meets with Turborat to make an exchange. Unfortunately, it's anything but a private party. Dec 13 - AAR: American Everglades :Optimus is heavily damaged and is undergoing repair in the Autobot repair bay. As the automated repair bots work around him he addresses the Camera: :"I observed a meeting between Scourge, a Cybertronian, and a couple of members of the COBRA faction via satellite. I hurried to join them, and saw that they were meeting over a sphere of Cybertronian manufacture. Allegedly, they play a part into sealing the rifts. I attempted to obtain the sphere so that it could be studied and properly researched but before I could, Starscream joined the fray and proceeded along with Scourge to attack me. I heavily damaged Starscream and rendered Scourge unconscious before continuing to persue this Cybertronian whom I sent Roller to track in my stead. Upon catching up with him and the agents from COBRA, he refused my offer of asylum and wishes to be largely left alone. However, I will retain the means to track him and the sphere. I have a feeling it will be of utmost importance. I am asking all those in the science and research and develop teams to start researching these sphere. Photos and footage are attatched to this report. Prime Out." 2012 * August 28 - "This Isn't Working Out" - After discovering Sparkplug confused and disoriented, Spike and Buster face making a decision about their father's fate. 2013 * October 10 - "Shattered Glass Finale" - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. 2014 Jan 21 - Fracking Site Incident :We have some new Decepticon plans to deal with, Autobots. As a follow up to Arcee's report of Starscream and others visiting a natural gas fracking site in Pennsylvania, her and myself visited the site only to find Starscream and Sunder there helping themselves to the fuel. Given the infrequent human presence at these sites they are very inviting to be raided by the Decepticons, and this we have to stop. I want all command staff to coordinate with the GI Joes to assist us in monitoring these sites for potential incursions so we can stop them before they start. Meanwhile, Sit-Com has plans to put in several deterrents that will not harm the humans but will make the Decepticons think twice. All flight capable Autobots need to start making flyovers of the major sites part of their regular patrol patterns. If you spot Decepticons, engage if you are not outmatched. If you are, observe from a distance and call for backup. Arcee suffered extensive damage during our engagement with Starscream and Sunder. We gave as good as we got, however, and let's say Starscream's injuries are just as extensive. Jetfire arrived on scene to keep Sunder from causing any more damage to Arcee and helped drive them off after Windshear arrived to cart off what was left of Starscream. Keep me updated with any further sightings of Decepticons at these sites. Prime out. Jan 25 - Decepticon Activity Increasing :Last night Slingshot and myself responded to reports of Decepticon activity at the Bruce Power station in Ontario, Canada. Upon reaching the site Slingshot and I discovered Windshear leading a squad of Seekers to raid the facility, in addition to a cloaked Sweep assailant. We succeeded in driving them off, but given the recent attacks on the Pennsylvania fracking site, this is a disturbing trend. I want everyone to be extra vigilant on their patrols and keep an eye open for Decepticon activity. If they are making a push towards re-energizing then we need to put a stop to it and fast. Prime out. March 02 - "Fire on the Mountain II" Megatron and Optimus Prime battle for shards of the Crystal of Power! Aug 09 - Typhoon Captured :I have grave news, Autobots. During a check of Typhoon's last known coordinates, I encountered Reflector keeping an eye on the area. After a bit of... persuasion... he informed me that Typhoon was in Decepticon hands to be studied by Dr. Archeville. It would seem the doctor has devised a sort of virus intended to disable Autobots and Typhoon has been infected. It was strongly implied that Grimlock has been infected as well, so if he is encountered he is to be brought back unharmed to Autobot city so we can find what can be done for him. In the meantime the Decepticons have been given 48 hours to return Typhoon to us or suffer the consequences. If she is not returned, then we will assault Decepticon City and get her back ourselves. I want all Autobots to prepare for this option and stay on alert. Anything can happen between now and the end of the deadline and we must be ready. Prime out. Oct 06 - To All Autobots :Autobots, we all know our current situation. The Decepticons have taken their new weapon and wielded it, and now Metroplex and Autobot City have fallen under its effects. Some of us are in the vicinity, waiting for the moment to strike. Many of us are at the Ark. I know that some are still within the city, and if you are receiving this transmission, then know that you are not alone. To put it in human parlance, we've taken a licking, Autobots, but we are still alive and kicking. :There is progress towards a cure for this weapon, and find it we will. For now, we give the Decepticons the hardest time they've had in a good long while. If you see any outside the walls, give them a good thrashing. If you manage to get into the city, wreck as many as you can find and either find a hole to hide or extract, but we don't want to give them any more prisoners, and we do not want any more casualties. We're going to let them know that we won't lie down and give up. Be brave, and be strong, Autobots, and know that we will prevail. Optimus Prime out. Oct 18 - Attack on Decepticon City :Autobots, last night a joint team of Autobots and GI Joe forces mounted a coordinated surgical strike against the very heart of the Decepticon power on Earth, Decepticon City. I am pleased to say we accomplished our objectives with no loss of life or significant injuries. As of this moment, Typhoon is back among her fellow Autobots and will be treated and debriefed regarding her time in Decepticon custody. Furthermore, we have as our "guest", the infamous Dr. Arkeville, architect of the current thorn in our side. With the good Doctor in our custody it is hoped we can.. persuade him... to craft the anti-virus that will cure Metroplex, restore Autobot City to our control and end the threat of this weapon. My personal thanks to each and every Autobot that participated in this assault and made it a resounding success. I have extended my sincerest thanks to the Joes for their cooperation in this effort and their willingness to risk their lives to assist us in our struggle. Rest well, Autobots. You have earned it. Soon, we will defeat this Decepticon plot. Optimus Prime out. : 2015 * January 22 - "Stego Extraction" - Optimus Prime extracts Slugfest from a lake in California. Feb 04 - Temporary Cease Fire :As of this moment, Autobots, we are in a cease-fire with the Decepticons. The reason for this is so we can join forces to defeat Galvatron once and for all, as it is becoming clear he is a danger to any Cybertronian that functions regardless of the symbol we wear. Loathe I am to accept Megatron at his word, he has committed to a similar cease-fire. Regardless of our personal feelings, this menace affects us all, and we must work together to rid ourselves of this cult. Prime out. February 13 - Satellite Captured :Autobots, while Megatron kept Galvatron busy down on Cybertron, I successfully neutralized the defenses of Galvatron's weapons satellite and it is now in Autobot custody in Iacon. Wheeljack, Perceptor, I want you two to begin studying this weapon thoroughly. The more we can learn about it the better as we need every advantage we can get. :A note to the medical staff, we have in our custody one of Galvatron's Sweep soldiers. He is currently... inactive, due to the persuasive tactics it required to gain control of the satellite. Please provide him with the medical attention he needs and ensure he is turned over to our security personnel to be held until we can determine what is to be done with him. Prime out. March 28 - "Raid on Ghawar Field" The Combaticons attack the Ghawar oil field. Apr 10 - AAR: Masonary Graveyard Attack :Autobots, we are going to have to double patrols of the remaining Cobra control cubes. Last night Red Alert detected a failure of the monitoring sensors at the Macon, Georgia control cube. Upon arrival Jetfire, Typhoon, and myself encountered Vortex at the cube in addition to Cobra scientist Dr. Mindbender. Mindbender indicated Vortex was attempting to wrest the cube from the area, so we demanded that he depart the area. He then turned on the Cobra B.A.T.s and then turned his attention to us. Mindbender's colors showed when the B.A.T.s then attempted to leave the area with the cube, so I reluctantly made them a secondary target to keep the cube from leaving the area. :Scourge arrived as reinforcements and he attempted to take the cube while we were dealing with Vortex. Mindbender and his B.A.Ts attempted to fight them off but wisely relented and left the area. Jetfire was critically injured so I made the decision to destroy the cube to keep it from falling into enemy hands. Scourge took his displeasure about this out on me before leaving the area with Vortex. :We can not let any further cubes be at risk. All Autobots on patrol will add any cubes along their patrols to their route. If any activity near them outside of Autobot or GI Joe monitoring is detected, alert the city immediately. Prime Out. Jun 13 - Re: Convoy problems :The disappearance of any Autobot is dis-concerting. Any Autobots in that area should begin an immediate search, and rescue if necessary. It could simply be a communications problem, but we don't want to take chances. However, I do not want to lose any more Autobots. If you encounter overwhelming Decepticon forces, withdraw immediately and report so that a concentrated effort can be organized. Prime out. 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? July 27 - "Unlikely Talent" Delving into the rough femme's past leads to sparkache August 10 - "Autobots to the Rescue!" Autobots, as well as neutrals from all over Praxus, have been captured and put to work in Internment Camp Pi. Springer has allowed himself to get captured to work from the inside, and before his inhibiter claw was affixed he was able to leak out information about the camp. Nov 10 - Re: Emergency :"Autobots, based on this new situation, we can not afford to waste time. Effective immediately all projects, military or otherwise, are suspended. All able-bodied Autobots are to report to Iacon to begin work on stopping this energon flow. I want the science division to begin work on developing strategies to counteract it, all other divisions shall provide good old fashioned servo grease where and when needed. Optimus out." 2016 * April 01 - "Attack on Trion Square" - The Seacons launch an April Fool's Day attack on Trion Square in Iacon. *May 01 - "Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" - Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. * July 13 - "Deathknell: One in a Billion" - The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. 2017 Jan 24 - Regarding the Key :"Spike, rest assured I understand. You were right to conceal its existence, but now it is revealed. It is likely only a matter of time before the Decepticons discover this fact. Therefore, we shall use the fact that you were not detected during your return with the key to our advantage. I want squads of covert operatives to travel to Cybertron's moons. The purpose for this will be two fold. The search will be, shall we say, highly visible. We want to get the Decepticons' attention, to make them think we are looking for something important." :"The second purpose will be less public. Various traps of explosives will be set on the moons in the areas that have been searched, with the expectation that the Decepticons will follow along behind us. With luck, not only will we waste their time with a fruitless search, we will inflict losses on their forces. Figuring out what we were searching for, and dealing with potential losses, should provide sufficient distraction while we determine how best to proceed. Optimus out." Jun 28 - Energy Scouting Mission :"Autobots, given that the situation of recent months has calmed to a degree that we can begin to move about, I plan to take a team out to the Toraxxis Plains to scout for possible energy sources. If all goes well, we may be able to refuel from our recent downturn and bring life at Iacon, and Cybertron as a whole, back to normal. Any who wish to join are welcome." August 09 - "It's Alive!" Optimus Prime recovers from his near-death at Megatron's hands. September 12 - Autobot Attack on Toraxxis After drugging the Decepticons with an energon additive that made them attack each other, the Autobots move in to capture the Toraxxis mega-refinery. Sep 13 - Toraxxis Secured :"Autobots, tonight we launched our follow up offensive to re-take Toraxxis after our plan to spike their energon was implemented. I am pleased to report that the plan was a significant success. We faced little resistance as most of their forces were non-functional, and those that could fight were badly wounded from their internal scraps. The only fully operational Decepticon was Shockwave who had apparently arrived to investigate what had transpired. I dealt with him personally, and we now control the refinery." :"However, I am intending to implement a plan proposed by Encore. The refinery will continue to produce high quality fuel, but some of that fuel will be refined to be served at The Rollout Bar, a neutral gathering place we shall establish where ener-drinks will be served, including some exclusive varieties provided by Encore himself. Not only will our victory benefit the neutrals of Cybertron, but the fact that we shall allow Decepticons to partake, shall serve as a fitting slap in the face to Megatron. Optimus Prime out." 2018 Mar 03 - Ark Attack :"Autobots, thanks to the combined efforts of all of us posted at the Ark, we successfully defended our present base on Earth from the Deception's weapon. My thanks to those who fought and to those who supported by keeping the Ark functional. What remains of the weapon they intended to use has been secured in the science labs. Wheeljack, given that this is your area of expertise, I want you to dissect that weapon and determine further defenses against it, and if possible, clues as to how the Decepticons acquired this technology. It is clear that the Decepticons have started a campaign to expunge us from this planet, but it will be the day my circuits fall cold that will happen. Given the thorough thrashing Megatron received this time, and the severe damage to their apparent preferred delivery 'con, we may have bought ourselves time to build our defenses. :Wheeljack, you are hereby authorized to arm the Aerialbots and any other flier in our ranks who desires it with this weapon. I pray that we do not have to use it, but it is time that we prepare ourselves to launch a counter-offensive should Megatron not get the message. Prime out." Aug 30 - General Orders An image winks into view. It is full of static and broken lines at first, but it soon clears up, revealing the image of Optimus Prime. Behind him is the temporary Autobot Base in Valvolux. He is clearly not utilizing the best equipment for communication right now, but he seems nonetheless unperturbed. "Autobots, this is Optimus Prime. I have been touring and helping with the clean up and recovery of Valvolux, and if I am needed immediately, that is where I may be found. For now, I am issuing the following orders, to supplement, not supplant, orders given by Elita One and others. I need all Autobots not otherwise engaged to participate in the rebuilding efforts in Valvolux. Specifically, I request the aid of the Dinobots. Grimlock, I know that you've been an active participant in this campaign, and I appreciate your valor and cooperation. The people of this city have suffered enough in the wake of the Decepticon's terror march, and I would see the Autobots show them that they are not alone. I would also like to take this opportunity to welcome back Windblade, who we are all relieved to see safe and sound once again. The operation that saw her returned to us, however, will leave Megatron furious and embarrassed. He may be quiet for a time, but I am certain he will strike back with a vengeance. I would like to keep some scouts pinned to Decepticon territory for now, in case the Decepticons attempt retaliation. I believe what I'm hearing about Trypticon's status, but we don't know what he'll choose to do yet. I don't want any of us caught unaware. Finally, I wish to reinforce our defenses in Autobot City, should this human war with Cobra in the United States spread too close. I will be traveling between Iacon and Autobot City as time allows to inspect our fortifications. Please keep me appraised of any developing situations on both planets. Speaking of, be wary when operating on Earth. In the wake of information provided anonymously, the name Axegrinder has resurfaced, and if memory serves, that could mean IMORTAL will again as well in some form or another. There have been threats made and plans overheard to isolate lone Autobot patrols. I want this situation taken seriously, and if any Autobot is threatened or assaulted by unidentified machines or suits of armor, report it immediately. Do not travel alone on Earth without backup. Be alert and be safe. Autobots, I emphasize again that these orders are supplemental. If you are otherwise engaged, please continue your tasks and remember: my lines of communication are always open. If you need me, I encourage you to reach out. I will answer. Prime out." As Optimus leans forward to deactivate the transmission, the picture winks out. Aug 31 - "Prime Meets with Spike" Optimus Prime discusses Spike’s dreams for a new Super Fort. Oct 30 - Orders: Intruder in Iacon < Prime appears behind his desk in Iacon, looking serious. > "Autobots. It has come to my attention that there is something lurking beneath Iacon. Jazz, Ironhide, I want you to organize a team to check the sewers beneath the city. The rest of you, be on your guard until we've figured out exactly who or what we're dealing with. Report any new information to me or a member of command staff immediately. Prime, out. < The image winks out. > Nov 06 - Response and Further Orders Optimus Prime appears on-screen. He looks grim. "Autobots, this is Optimus Prime. As our intruder has chosen to escalate, we will respond in kind. I want security doubled at the Sparkplug Center. Our wounded deserve to recover in peace and safety. No one goes in or out without appropriate authorization until this menace has been found and stopped. Forces currently assisting with the Valvolux Reconstruction are to be diverted back to Iacon for clean up and repairs to the Iacon Medical Center. We need it back up and running as soon as possible." "I want people on finding this criminal, whoever they are. Backblast, you mentioned putting a team together. Do it. Take whatever and whoever you need. If anyone needs any additional resources or personnel to put a stop to this menace, then you have my authorization. I will not rest until Iacon is safe again. Prime, out." Prime looks away, his brow furrowed, as the image winks out. November 08 - Fallen Attack on Retoris *"I'll Huff and I'll Puff" - The Fallen comes a-calling in Retoris (Fallen POV). *"Facing The Fallen" - The Fallen has come to Retoris to make his demands of the Autobots. The Autobots defy him. (Autobot POV) December 28 - "Welcome Back, Crosscut" Optimus gives new orders to his troops. 2019 * February 20 - "EDC Operations" - Optimus Prime puts his trust in Spike Witwicky's recommendations. * August 13 - "The Return of Optimus Prime" - He's back, baby! * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. * October 3 - "Command Response" - Optimus issues further orders. * December 17 - "Transport and Diplomacy" - Optimus Primus issues orders and promotions. 2020 * January 14 - "Have Hope" - Optimus Prime yearns for peace but prepares for war. Players In Flashbacks, Optimus Prime is portrayed by SpikeWitwicky. Optimus Prime's first player on the MUX was OptimusHDR. Since then he's been played by many distinguished admin, including MightyShoxy, Weavah and GilleyZ. In August of 2009, he was temped by TPHead Bzero. Darksabrz played Prime from October of 2009 through March of 2010. In September of 2010, Prime returned to the capable hands of GilleyZ. However, as of December of 2012, Optimus Prime was available again. As of May of 2013, however, GilleyZ was back! However, due to health reasons, he had to leave the character, and as of October of 2013, Colchek was temping the character. In November of that year, Colchek apped and made the character officially his until May of 2018. Between August and December of 2018, Optimus Prime was played by User:MightyShoxy. Prime is one again available for application. In the meantime, he is temped by Bzero. Category:Available References Sources * * What If? Universes Bot World "Security is the right of all sentient beings." At a pivotal point in Cybertron's history, the young Optimus Prime managed to defeat the Decepticon Leader Megatron in single combat. Without a strong leader to unify them, the remaining Decepticons quickly turned on each other, breaking into small warring bands. Now, only Polyhex remains as a bastion for the Decepticons. Cybertron is relatively peaceful, and due to Autobot explorations, the planet is once again rich with Energon. Guardians keep the peace, and from the outside, things look perfect - at least, in Iacon. When Unicron attacked Cybertron in 2005, Optimus Prime was able to defeat the Chaos God using the Matrix, cementing the Autobots' feeling of invulnerability. Without a leader, Cyclonus and the Sweeps settled on Chaar, where they eke out a meager existence while plotting their revenge on the Destroyer of Unicron. However, without serious challenges, cultural stagnation has set in within the Autobots' ivory tower of Iacon. Prime is a distant, hands-off leader, leaving enforcement to his Guardians and lieutenants. The Autobots have grown lazy and weak, while envy grows within the Decepticons outside the walls, and the Quintessons gaze at the fractious world, seeing it ripe for the picking. The Bots have become soft without the constant threat of Decepticon attacks. They're complacent. Things seem calm and safe within the dome of Iacon, but should the Guardians be somehow compromised, the Autobots would likely be slaughtered. Con World The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ends in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron took over Earth, and killed Prime with his bare hands. Megatron also reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Optimus Prime is dead, killed by Megatron, and the Autobots are in hiding, literally underground. When his spark merged with the Matrix, Optimus Prime was quickly banished by the elders, where he remained for hundreds of years until Alpha Trion joined the matrix after he was killed by Megatron. The elders blamed Optimus Prime for losing the Matrix and endangering the universe since the Autobots' greatest and most powerful possession was now in Megatron's hands. Optimus Prime could not explain his actions on why he chose to hold onto the Matrix and not pass it off to the Autobots who managed to flee the Ark, only that he felt the Matrix was leading him to hold onto it despite the fact that he was facing certain death. Alpha Trion used his vast knowledge, combined with the knowledge of the elders to show how the universe would have folded out had Prime handed off the Matrix. In that scenario, a power-hungry Megatron ended up killing the last remaining Autobots in order to obtain the Matrix. A mere few thousand years later, as predicted by the elders, Unicron would return to Cybertron and without an Autobot to open the Matrix, the chaos-bringer would have devoured Cybertron and all its inhabitants. When given that "alternative" scenario, the elders apologized to Optimus Prime, and Prime was welcomed back into the Matrix fold. When Unicron actually did attack Cybertron in 2005, Megatron forced Autobot prisoner Hot Rod, to open the Matrix that Megatron had ripped out of Optimus Prime's chest. Once Unicron was destroyed, Megatron killed this "Last Autobot," believing then that he had extinguished the final spark of the Autobots forever. Bumblebee leads a ragtag group of survivors, preparing a last desperate surprise strike against the Decepticons. G.I. Joe World In the G.I. Joe World universe, Optimus Prime was much more badly damaged than in the mainstream universe, and has yet to be repaired. Unknown to the Autobots and G.I. Joe, the Matrix still resides in his chest. Unfortunately, without the Matrix, Cybertron was destroyed in 2005. Cobra World In the Cobra World universe, Optimus Prime's significance is lost to Cobra, and he was rebuilt as a simple transport drone, albiet one with a powerful mystical artifact hidden within him. Unfortunately, without the Matrix, Cybertron was destroyed in 2005. Witwicky What If? Universe Without inheriting two good-hearted, but essentially unremarkable stowaways, Optimus Prime and the Autobots were still able to defeat the Decepticons' attempt at building a ship to return to Cybertron. After that emergency, with the luxury of time, Optimus Prime and the Autobots were able to begin a "best and the brightest" program to recruit human talent into their fold. For months, they scoured the globe for leaders in technology, culture, and physics. They had no lack of willing recruits. For the rest of the Autobots' time on Earth, they maintained a steady stream of these types of recruits. While The Ark remained the Autobots' home, Optimus Prime had engineers help design Autobot City to accommodate for human visitors. All of this was documented very clearly in the newspapers that Sparkplug read every morning with passing interest. Logs *What If...Sparkplug said "No"? : Sparkplug makes a quick decision to not help the Autobots after getting rescued by the Autobots. Sparkplug stands by the decision, but his decision has lifetime implications for Spike. Category:1997 Category:1985 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:active Category:Admin Category:Facheads Category:Autobot leaders Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Dimension hoppers Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Scientists Category:TPStaff Category:Transformers Category:Autobot Command